How many kinds of Pride are there?
by Rain .3
Summary: Leiam. Rain .3
1. Chapter 1

-AH, mas eu MATO aquele espanhol metido! – vociferou a amazona, enquanto caminhava a passos duros em direção a vila das Amazonas.

-Acalma-se Shina! Tenho certeza de que ele não fez por mal! – dizia Marin, descrente das próprias palavras conhecendo de quem se tratava, logo atrás, quase correndo para alcançar à amiga.

-NÃO FEZ POR MAL?!- disse Shina, parado de repente, se virando para encarar Marin com um olhar de incredulidade misto com uma raiva incontida. – Ele me desafiou na frente dos amiguinhos dele, pra se achar o tal! – gritou, exasperada. Shina gesticulava nervosa – Ele SABIA que eu não ia desistir, e mesmo assim, continuou! Ele é um homem morto! – disse a amazona, sem conseguir esconder as chamas de ódio que brilhavam em seus olhos.

-Mas Shina, não é bem assim! – tentou Marin, mais uma vez, desacelerar o fluxo de raiva que corria em suas veias. A amazona apenas grunhiu em incredulidade, e rumou novamente para a casa que dividia com a amiga ruiva. Como Marin poderia ser tão calma e compreensiva com aquela... aquela ... aquela besta?! ¬¬

Marin **realmente** detestava concordar com a amiga, ainda mais quando esta se encontrava em estado de 'possessão' ou algo parecido, mas desta vez, a amazona de Cobra estava coberta de razão.

XxX

Mais cedo, na arena de treinamento, ambas treinavam num combate corpo-a-corpo normal, sem poderes. Apenas para manter a forma. E seus respectivos namorados, os cavaleiros de Leão e Capricórnio, treinavam também do outro lado da arena. Nada fora do comum, até certo momento, quando incentivado pelas gozações que sofria dos outros cavaleiros, Shura se aproximou acompanhado de Aioria, para sugerir o que, na opinião da ruiva, era o ato mais insano a se cometer: convidar Shina para um combate.

Ambos namoravam há poucos meses, mas se gostavam bastante. Shura havia conseguido um feito incrível: tirar o cavaleiro de Pégaso, agora comprometido com a deusa a quem servia, do coração da jovem amazona. Depois de muitas discussões acaloradas, brigas ferrenhas e muitas troca de farpas, ambos FINALMENTE confessaram o que sentiam um pelo outro.

E por mais incrível que parecesse, a atitude deles havia meio que 'encorajado' uma certa dupla de 'amigos' a fazer o mesmo. Desde então, Aioria, Shura, Shina e Marin se tornaram inseparáveis. Sempre eram vistos juntos, fosse saindo á noite, treinando ou apenas conversando.

Em suma, Shura conhecia suficientemente Shina para saber que havia muitas coisas na amazona que lhe eram sagradas, mas NENHUMA delas era tão importante para a mesma como seu **ego**. E seria justamente aí que o cavaleiro se aproveitaria dela, chamando-a para uma luta da qual a mesma não poderia ser a vencedora.

Ela própria tinha total conhecimento, mas até quem não conhecesse a amazona, saberia que ela JAMAIS declinaria a um desafio, ainda mais feito por **ele**. Queria mostrar a 'seu' homem com quem ele estava lidando.

Marin apenas olhava, desconfiada, por debaixo da máscara para o namorado. Algo dizia, e com grande convicção dentro de si, que o cavaleiro de Leão, apesar do olhar tranqüilo e divertido que este sustentava, tinha algo a ver com essa história de combate.

Shura veio todo cheio de si, encarando a amazona desafiadoramente, já sabendo o efeito que este olhar causava nela. E então a tragédia grega, literalmente (XD), teve início.

-Shina, _mi querida_, me concederia a honra de um combate? – disse, agora com um sorriso mais desafiador que seu olhar.

-Mas é claro, cavaleiro! Excelente idéia! – retrucou a amazona, sem titubear.

Um pouco mais afastado, os outros cavaleiros faziam piadas a respeito de Shura levando uma surra, sobre Shina sendo 'peso-leve' para o cavaleiro e quem iria ganhar. O que mais parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo era Milo, que não escondia o sorriso divertido.

-Será que o espanhol agüenta o tranco? – perguntou, ainda que brincando, duvidando da capacidade de resistência do amigo.

-Você acha mesmo que uma **amazona de prata** poderia derrotar um **cavaleiro de ouro**, ainda que esse seja o Shura? – disse Máscara da Morte, zombeteiro. Os ouros acharam graça da piada com relação ao colega, mas internamente rezavam para que as moças ali presentes não ouvissem.

-E então, Capricórnio? Devemos começar? – disse Shina, agora assumindo o papel de 'provocadora'. Esta se encontrava em posição de luta, e todos percebiam a tensão que esta emanava.

É claro que estava tensa! Não por estar lutando contra Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, mas sim por estar lutando com Shura, o homem que a havia 'domado'. Apesar de seu orgulho lhe roubar um pouco dessa tensão, enquanto a voz de seu ego lhe dizia internamente que realmente era bom eles terem esta pequena... 'rinha', só para mostrar quem era quem.

-_Me perdone pór lhe hacer _esperar, _mi dama. _– disse Shura, falsamente eloqüente.

Shina lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, ao mesmo tempo confiante, e então o combate começou.

'_O que ele pretende com isso?"_- pensou Marin, enquanto sua mente analítica procurava uma razão para aquilo tudo. _'E porque tenho o pressentimento que o Aioria está metido nisso?'_- pensou outra vez, enquanto dirigia seu olhar para o namorado, agora junto dos outro cavaleiros.

Aioria notou que era o centro das atenções da ruiva, e engoliu seco. A amazona de Águia era uma das pessoas mais perspicazes que o rapaz já havia conhecido em sua vida. Isso quer dizer que nesse instante, a ruiva estava compenetrada em pensamentos.

Como se não fosse ruim o bastante ter entrado na pilha dos outros e 'obrigado' o amigo se meter naquela roubada, ainda teria que dar satisfações para a namorada. Este dia prometia!

Aioria tentou disfarçar o desconforto que sentia pela inquisição muda da parceira, mas sensível como era, Marin logo notou. _"Bingo! Sabia que tinha o dedo dele nessa história!"_ pensou, levemente indignada. Mas tudo a seu tempo. Agora, estava se preparando física e psicologicamente para encarar a onda de surtos e desejos psicóticos que COM CERTEZA viriam após esse desastre que se sucedia na arena, por parte da amiga.

No início, a luta dos dois era apenas uma 'dança' entre os corpos, não havia tanto contato. Apenas leves golpes, raramente desferidos por ele, mais vindos por parte dela. Shina travava um luta silenciosa, entre sua mente, que lhe dizia que aquilo era apenas o floco de gelo inicial de uma ENORME bola de neve que viria a seguir, e seu ego, que mandava sua razão pros diabos! Oras! Não fora ele mesmo que a convidara? A moça estava apenas sendo educada de lhe dar o que lhe foi pedido.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, a luta ia se intensificando. Os presentes já começavam a sentir a competitividade em ambos, em cada movimento. Tanto nas precisas e habilidosas esquivas de Shina, como nos fortes e rápidos golpes de Shura. Era realmente loucura colocar aquelas dois, um contra o outro.

Capricórnio começava a apertar o ritmo, querendo demonstrar sua força, e ao mesmo tempo, 'demarcar território'. Marin observava, incrédula. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de homem mesmo.

Shina, JAMAIS admitiria que estava tendo dificuldade em acompanhar o amante. Mesmo porque, realmente não estava. A luta COMEÇAVA a ficar interessante. Tinha de admitir: os golpes do namorado eram exatos, calculados. Como se fossem milimetricamente e estrategicamente aplicados para lhe derrubar. Mas era aí que sua vantagem nata, e de Mairn também, entrava. Por ser mulher e, naturalmente, possuir o corpo menor, possuía mais agilidade. Isso tornava sua esquiva quase perfeita. Era praticamente acertá-la em cheio.

Poucos dos socos do cavaleiro a haviam acertado até o dado momento. Desta vez, teria de engolir o orgulho e confessar: sua mulher era uma excelente guerreira. E isso fez seu ego inchar ainda mais: aquela exímia guerreira era dele, _e de mais ninguém. _Mas, com o tempo, começava a se irritar levemente. Diabos! Como aquela mulher era rápida! Os poucos socos que chegaram perto de acertá-la para nocaute, haviam apenas pego de raspão!

-'tá difícil aí Shura? Quer uma mãozinha? – disse Milo, zombeteiro. Todos os outros riram do comentário, e entraram na onda. Cada vez mais, piadinhas sobre a duração da disputa e a suposta 'diferença evidente' soavam, e cada vez mais, irritavam ambos. Tanto o cavaleiro como a amazona.

Shina resolveu apelar. Não para decidir o destino da luta, mas sim para calar a boca dos infelizes. Depois dessa, desafiava até o Mestre a entrar na arena com ela. B

Numa fração de segundos, quando ambos se afastaram metros para respirar, Shina aproveitou melhor seu tempo e saltou. Shura apenas relaxou os braços, ainda em posição de defesa, e 

acompanhou com os olhos. A amazona tinha algum truque na manga, ele podia pressentir isso nela.

Ainda no ar, Shina pensou bem. Aquilo era seu golpe de misericórdia. Ninguém nunca havia sobrevivido a um ataque desses em uma luta antes, mas é claro, ela nunca havia lutado contra um cavaleiro de ouro antes. _"__Questo è il mio caso! Desta ele não escapa!"_ triunfou em pensamento a amazona. Era a hora do tudo ou nada!

Shura se preparou para o que quer que viesse a seguir, e conhecendo aquela mulher, QUALQUER coisa era possível. Estudou minuciosamente a posição, a postura,a inclinação, os gestos... Estreitou os olhos e pensou rápido. Ah não! Ela não iria fazer _aquilo._

Tarde demais. Olhou demais, ela já havia feito.

Shina estava com a perna direita esticada e a outra dobrada, como se fosse dar uma 'voadora' ou algo do tipo. Mas aquilo era cena. O verdadeiro golpe consistia em, quando o adversário se posicionasse para receber e contra-atacar seu chute, ela rapidamente apoiaria o outro pé no peito do oponente para então encaixar sua cabeça entre suas pernas (NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRAS!! ..'), e dando um mortal para trás impulsionado pelo peso do corpo, atordoar o coitado com a pancada de cabeça no chão.

O pequeno, mas crucial, detalhe que Shina se esquecera era que o namorado já havia assistido suas lutas antes, e conseqüentemente, conhecia aquela golpe. E o mesmo agora bolava um jeito mirabolante de escapar do 'bote'. Não poderia simplesmente sair correndo, jamais. E aquele ataque era rápido demais para ser desviado, ou mesmo evitado. _"Piense hombre, piense! Vai te atingir em cheio se você não usar a cabeça!"_ pensou em pânico. Até que uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Ninguém sairia ferido, a não ser o ego da amazona. D

Shina se aproximou rapidamente, e ocorreu justamente como o esperado. O cavaleiro se posicionou para parar o chute, e tudo caminhava como o planejado. _"É na curva que eu te pego, espanhol! Agora você vai v ... Mas hein?!"_ exclamou quando viu Shura girando o corpo para a direita, enquanto seu chute acertava o espaço antes ocupado pelo corpo do outro. Então, girando novamente, Shura se posicionou logo atrás de Shina, segurando seus braços firmemente com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra agiu rápido, tomando-lhe a máscara.

-_Game over, mi amor._ – disse, convencido.

-Ai meu Zeus. É hoje que eu pago meus pecados. – disse Marin colocando a mão direita nas têmporas, sobre a máscara.

A ausência da máscara revelou o rosto estupefato da amazona.

Shina se virou para encarar o cavaleiro atrás de si, ainda incrédula. Mas toda sua incredulidade lhe abandonou, substituída por um ódio imensurável , ao ver o sorriso zombeteiro e triunfante do espanhol.

-POW!- esse sim havia sido O golpe de misericórdia. Ainda mais no cavaleiro. Um "UIIII" audível fez-se presente, quando a amazona aplicou um chute direto e bruto nas partes baixas no homem.

-_È figlio di una cagna! Non osano guardare a me in faccia! Impiastro_! – vociferou a amazona, enquanto pegava sua máscara da mão do cavaleiro e saía, pisando duro.

Aioria e Milo, mentores daquela loucura toda, vieram acudir o amigo assim que julgaram a amazona estar a uma distância segura de todos. Antes de sair atrás da amiga intempestiva, Marin lançou um olhar inquiridor ao leonino. Teriam uma LONGA conversa mais tarde.

Mas por ora, era melhor correr atrás da outra, antes que a mesma destruísse parte da paisagem em seu caminho, inclusive sua própria casa.

XxX

Shina chutou a porta da casa com força, quase a arrancando do lugar, jogou a máscara em um canto qualquer e continuou a amaldiçoar o namorado, que a essa altura já era ex a muito tempo.

-Aquele... aquele... Desgraçado! Filho da mãe! Como ousou!? – berrava a amazona enquanto andava nervosamente de um lado pro outro. – Eu vou matá-lo! Simplesmente acabar com a raça daquele espanhol! – ainda gritando, Shina o ameaçava para as paredes.

Marin respirou fundo, e começou.

-Shina, quer se acalmar por favor?! – falou alto. A outra parou de gritar, mas ainda andava aflita pela sala. Bom, pelo menos a havia feito parar de gritar.

-Marin, ele fez aquilo para me humilhar! Pra se sentir por cima! Você não vê isso!? – disse Shinadesta vez beirando um colapso nervoso.

-Sim Shina, eu sei. Tudo me indica que Aioria também está metido nessa história, mas o importante agora é você manter a calma e racioc... TAF! – lá se foi a parede que divida seus quartos. –SHINA!

-Argh! Ele me paga! – e saiu, batendo forte a porta. Marin, mas uma vez, respirou fundo e procurou manter a calma. Em seguida, rumou para a casa de Leão. Tiraria aquela história a limpo agora, antes que não sobrasse muito de sua casa para contar história.

XxX

Na casa de Leão, Shura ainda sentia leves correntes elétricas só de lembrar do chute que levou a pouco.

-Ahh mas aquela _mujer_ me paga! – disse Shura injuriado, enquanto estava esticado no sofá grande da casa do amigo.

-Ah, qual é Shura. Você pediu pra apanhar. COMO você pode se esquecer de aquela máscara era tão sagrada pra ela? Você tem sorte se ela não lhe procurar com intuito de acabar de vez com o problema. – fazendo menção ao belo chute que havia recebido.

-Bah, ela que é má perdedora. Mas de qualquer jeito... _usted_ acha que ela ficou _muy_ brava, _ mi_ amigo? – perguntou, abrindo um dos olhos, para logo ver a cara irônica de Aioria.

-Imagine! Por que você não pergunta pra ela? Aposto que ela ADORARIA te ver agora. – disse Aioria, lançando ao 'acidentado' alguns comprimidos para aliviar a dor.

Só de pensar em encarar a italiana agora, Shura gemeu, sentindo seu sangue correr ao contrário. Sequer queria pensar nas atrocidades que ela cometeria se o visse agora, ou melhor, se tivesse a oportunidade.

Após tomar os comprimidos, Shura recostou no baço do sofá, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente. Não estava em condições de pensar em qualquer coisa.

XxX

Aioria se dirigia á casa de Shura para pegar alguns pertences do amigo. Tinha certeza MAIS QUE ABSOLUTA que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio não sairia de sua casa nem se outra Guerra Santa estourasse no momento, então resolveu pegar algumas de suas 'tralhas'.

Assim que entrou na casa, quase desfaleceu, Marin apareceu num vulto, parando bem a sua frente.

-Marin! Quer me matar de susto?! – disse Aioria, com uma das mãos sobre o coração.

-Eu é que pergunto! Pretendia me deixar para morrer pelas mãos da Shina, depois de propor um absurdo daqueles?! – Marin se alterou um pouco. Aioria, mais uma vez, engoliu seco.

-Não faço idéia do que você está falando. Aquela idéia foi de inteira conta e responsabilidade do Shura. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – disse, tentando parecer indiferente, enquanto passava pela moça, entrando na casa.

-Aioria de Leão! –disse firme. O cavaleiro estancou. Esse chamado DEFINITIVAMENTE não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Marin caminhou até o moço, ficando em sua frente. Com estranha calma, retirou a máscara e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes do cavaleiro. Aioria respirou fundo e prendeu. Marin já não costumava errar em seus palpites, quando olhava diretamente em seus olhos então era sentença de morte.

-Você teve ou não algo a ver com aquilo, Aioria? – perguntou séria. O cavaleiro hesitou um pouco antes de responder. Diabos! Nunca conseguia esconder nada daquela mulher!

-Sim, eu tive. – disse por fim, mas ao ver a expressão de Marin se contorcer em pura indignação, se apressou em prosseguir – Mas foi tudo coisa do Milo! Ele que começou! –acusou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, como uma criança acuada e emburrada.

Marin estreitou os olhos e começou a ralhar com o namorado:

-Eu não posso acreditar!Olha o que você fez o Shura fazer! – disse alto. Aioria já ia protestar, quando Marin tomou a palavra novamente – E não me interessa de quem foi a idéia. Você entrou na brincadeira! ¬¬ Agora Shina está por aí, pronta para cometer um homicídio e a culpa é de vocês! – disse a amazona, já recolocando a máscara e se virando para ir embora.

-Aonde você vai?- perguntou Aioria.

-Evitar que alguém seja morto! – gritou, enquanto procurava Shina pelo cosmos. Não seria uma tarefa muito difícil localizá-la, já que a mesma constantemente andava com o cosmo calmo e manso. Agora, apostava sua vida como amazona que o cosmo da amiga estaria nas alturas, e não seria nenhum pouco agradável se alguém, além dela (Marin), a encontrasse agora.

.

Yo ! \ô

Aqui é a Rain ! (sim, meu nome é 'chuva' , algo contra? ¬¬)

Estou aqui temporariamente para substituir a Ká-chan, já que ela estará ocupada nos próximos meses. Ela me pediu para tomar conta da conta dela xD, e me deu liberdade para escrever minhas fics, e continuar as que estão em andamento.

Essa aí é a minha primeira. Uma tentativa não muito bem sucedida de comédia, mas vá lá xD

See ya! Rain .3 ô/


	2. Chapter 2

A amazona andava pelo Santuário como um furacão, carregando consigo tudo que via pela frente. Sua indignação era tamanha, que certa vez ao lembrar-se do cavaleiro, derrubou uma árvore com um chute só. (''Oo)

"_Maledeto! Impiastro! Como pode ter a coragem de tirar-me a máscara?! Na frente dos outros, ainda por cima! AH mas eu ainda pego ele!èé" _pensou, enquanto, inutilmente tentava se acalmar, sentando-se sobre uma coluna tombada no chão.

A amazona respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por detrás da máscara. Juntou as mãos em frente ao tronco, como se estivesse a fazer uma oração, e ficou a respirar profundamente.

Quando se julgou 'tranqüila' o suficiente, tirou a máscara displicentemente. Depois do ocorrido, já não tinha mesmo por que usar o tal acessório.

Tendo esse pensamento cruzado a mente da amazona, a mesma fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo veias se dilatarem em sua testa. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tratou de se tranqüilizar. O estrago já estava feito de qualquer jeito. Não se pode chorar sobre o leite derramado.

Agora que havia parado para refletir, Shina expressou profunda tristeza em seu semblante. Por mais que fossem orgulhosos, AMBOS sabiam o quanto aquela máscara significava para as amazonas, em especial para si própria.

Ainda sim, Shura havia concordado e dado continuação àquilo.

Estava decepcionada. Mais que isso, desapontada. Confiara cegamente no cavaleiro, entregando-se de corpo e alma. O mesmo sabia de todos os segredos, medos, angústias, anseios... E mesmo assim, traíra sua confiança daquele modo estúpido e machista.

"_Se bem que não posso culpá-lo inteiramente por isso. Me esqueci de que ele geralmente pensa com a cabeça debaixo. B"_ sorriu triste, diante de tal constatação.

Suspirou, desfazendo o sorriso. Shura a desrespeitou da ÚNICA maneira da qual não poderia. A essa altura do campeonato, a amazona já havia mandado seu orgulho pro quinto dos infernos. Não era mais seu ego que estava no chão, e sim seu coração. Nunca pensou que se entregar a alguém pudesse ser tão ruim.

Capricórnio havia sido o único a penetrar as barreiras que a moça construíra durante anos, a fim de se proteger desse tipo de coisa. Irônico não?

Aquele que a moça confiara a ponto de lhe dar seu coração, lhe traiu da única maneira que ela jamais sonhou em ser traída. Realmente, sua vida era uma grande ironia.

Agora, longe de todos, principalmente dele, Shina se permitia ser uma mulher _sensível_. A amazona derramou uma lágrima silenciosa, solitária.

XxX

Marin, coitada, beirava o pânico. Havia revirado o Santuário da cabeça para baixo e nada de encontrar a amiga. A ruiva agora se preocupava não mais com a integridade do Santuário, e 

sim com a da amiga. Não que a outra fosse se ferir ou parecido, sabia que o orgulho era demais para se permitir tal coisa. Mas Marin não estava certa do que se passaria pela cabeça da outra amazona.

XxX

Após mais algum tempo caminhando, Marin finalmente avistou a silhueta de Shina, ao que parecia estava sentada e estava sem a máscara. Não estranhou muito, imaginava mesmo que ela não estaria ligando muito para isso. O que não sabia era se era por raiva ou alguma outra coisa.

Marin não fez menção de camuflar o cosmos ou tentar esconder sua presença. Sabia que de todas pessoas presentes no Santuário, ela era a única que poderia se aproximar de Shina naquele estado, sem que corresse risco de vida.

Apertou o passo, e Shina finalmente ouviu o barulho dos mesmos em sua direção. Não tinha a menor intenção de desviar a atenção pra quem quer que estivesse vindo, até por que já sabia quem era. A única que ela mesma deixaria se aproximar numa hora dessas era a amiga.

-Shina? – disse incerta, enquanto se aproximava da figura quieta.

A outra simplesmente suspirou tristemente em resposta. Marin suspirou também, prevendo o que viria a seguir. A expressão da amiga não era nada alegre, e pelo jeito com que respondeu seu chamado, não mudaria tão cedo.

A ruiva também tirou sua máscara, assim que se sentou ao lado de Shina. E então começou.

-Shina, como você está? – perguntou. Teria de analisar a resposta da amiga. Dependendo da mesma, passariam horas a fio conversando, e não sairiam do lugar.

-Era melhor eu ter continuado como eu estava, Marin. – disse Shina, e sorriu amarga. – Eu deveria ter percebido. Desde que me desapontei com Seiya, deveria ter notado que o amor não é pra mim. – finalizou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, enquanto ainda sustentava o sorriso amargurado.

-Não diga isso, Shina! Seiya foi um caso completamente diferente desse! – disse Marin convicta. Estava decidida a tirar a amiga daquela tristeza toda. – Além do mais, você tem que entender que...

-Entender o que, Marin! – exasperou-se. – Entender o que!? Que ele não teve e menor consideração com os meus sentimentos? Que ele preferiu sustentar a imagem de 'machão' perante os amigos dele a raciocinar? – terminou, agora apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, mas não evitando que as grossas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

-Shina... Não tiro sua razão. Realmente, o que Shura fez foi muito infantil. Aliás, todos eles foram infantis. – disse a ruiva, se referindo aos outros cavaleiros. – Mas mesmo assim, tente ver que ele não fez por mal. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para acabar com tudo aquilo. – dessa vez, se referindo às gozações dos amigos.

Shina levantou o olhar a amiga, revelando sua face brilhante devido ao choro, os olhos tristes, as mãos trêmulas. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela cena partia o coração de Marin, a surpreendia um pouco. Nunca pensou que veria esse lago magoado da amiga.

-Marin, eu o amo... – disse. – Mas me sinto traída! Como ele teve coragem de tirar de mim a única coisa que ele não podia?! – indagou, fechando os olhos e levando as mãos à face, a fim de secar as lágrimas.

Marin não sabia o que dizer, pela primeira vez na vida, para consolar a amiga. Diante do sofrimento da amiga, seguiu o impulso que teve. Abraçou a amazona de Cobra.

Shina deixou-se ser abraçada. Precisava daquilo, admitia. Precisava sentir que alguém ainda merecia sua confiança.

-Faremos o seguinte, voltaremos para casa, você tomará um banho e vamos sair para dar um volta. – disse a ruiva, enquanto erguia a cabeça da amiga para olhá-la nos olhos. – Hum?

A amazona apenas sorriu. Era incrível como Marin nunca a deixava sentir-se... Menos do que realmente era. Ela simplesmente admirava o fato da amiga nunca desistir de fazê-la sorrir, ou pelo menos encarar a vida com pouco menos pessimista.

-Está bem, Marin. – disse, enquanto sorria de leve e secava as lágrimas. Marin sorriu aliviada, pegando as máscaras de ambas e se levantando, esperando a amiga se recuperar.

Shina se pôs de pé e então, ambas rumaram para casa. Realmente precisava sair um pouco arejar a cabeça. O dia havia sido um tanto 'conturbado'.

XxX

Shura estava na casa de Aioria, mas sua mente ia longe. Era incapaz de evitar os pensamentos voltados à italiana. Imaginava como estaria a moça. _"Idiota, bem é que não está."_ Pensou, enquanto se reprimia por uma indagação tão estúpida. O que mais lhe doía era saber que a moça provavelmente estaria pensando que depositar sua confiança no cavaleiro havia sido um erro. Essa sensação era insuportável.

Aioria observava o amigo, e sua expressão com toda certeza não era de contentamento. Até podia imaginar que tipo de coisa passava por sua cabeça. E tinha certeza de que nada daquilo poderia estar lhe fazendo bem. Precisava tirá-lo de lá, nem que fosse só por uma noite. Ele realmente tinha errado, mas ficar se torturando ou imaginando com Shina estava não mudaria os fatos.

Aioria caminhou até o sofá e então, deu uma almofadada em cheio na cara de Shura.

-Hey! 'tá maluco é? – perguntou Capricórnio, estranhando a atitude repentina.

-Anda, vai se trocar que nós vamos sair. – disse, enquanto trocava de camisa.

-Hein? – não estava entendendo nada.

-Você tem que espairecer cara. Nem quero saber o que está passando pela sua cabeça, mas só de olhar pra sua cara, meu palpite é que não está te fazendo muito bem. – explicou, enquanto empurrava o amigo para o quarto.

Leão suspirou, precisava urgentemente ver a namorada. Ainda que lhe custasse uma 'mesa-redonda'. Não sabia o que fazer para tirar aquele peso dos ombros do amigo, mesmo que não merecesse.

-

Yoo! ô/

Bom, vamos às considerações. :B

-o capítulo pode ter ficado um pouco curta, mas é que eu estava animada pra concluir logo esse capítulo, então sumimasen 'B

-agradeço as reviews e peço que continuem mandando. ¬ significa muito para mim xD

-talvez eu estenda essa fic por mais uns 4 capítulos. Esse idéia surgiu do nada mas eu acho que tá até rendendo uma história boa. :B

É isso, guys. Qualquer coisa, mandem um email que eu respondo. Mas se der pra ser uma review eu agradeço B

Já ne ô/


End file.
